


Watching (#95 Flowers)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [137]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is used to people watching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching (#95 Flowers)

Ian knew everyone was watching as he went through the front doors. He was used to people looking and then looking away quickly but this time their eyes lingered. He passed through security and stopped at the front desk. A portion of his mail still came to Quantico and he was still there enough to have a reserved room in the dormitory.

“Elaine.” He greeted the receptionist who had been there so long every active agent knew her.

“Good morning Agent Edgerton.” Even Elaine was looking at him weird.

“Mail?”

“Of course.” Elaine handed him some junk mail. The busy room was silent.

“Anything else?” Elaine colored a little. She reached under her desk and retrieved a dozen white roses in a cut glass vase. Now everyone was watching. “Is there a card?” Ian asked in a cool tone. Elaine handed over a small card. Ian opened it.

 _Hello Love_   
_Have fun scaring your students_   
_and freaking out the other agents._   
_Miss you already_   
_-C_

Ian snapped off a bud and held it to his nose remembering a wedding night only hours old.

“Have them put in my room.” Ian strolled off, rose still in hand, and let himself smile.


End file.
